Stargazing
by bipping
Summary: Oneshot. China/Japan. All Japan ever really wanted was a friend. He secretly wished that he'd one day share a love with another like the love shared between Italy and Germany. He wishes these things one night as he looks up to the stars, hoping there's a chance these dreams will become true.


Um...authors note?:  
>Yeah, so if you didn't guess, this is my first uploaded fanfic. You really don't have to read it becuase it's kinda awful. I wrote it for a friend, even though I have serious wirters block. I do not own any of the characters. Japan, Germany, Italy, England, America, China and Hetalia in general are all creations of Hidekaz Himaruya. Yeah...I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors now. I tend to produce a lot of them. Also, the Pearl Harbour, Nagasaki and Hiroshima comments are not meant to offend. They just felt like they belonged in the piece.<br>I really hope that I did this authors note thing right.  
>Yeah, so, below = random one-shot.<p>

All Japan ever really wanted was a friend.

He sat down, outside, in the dark, like he did almost every night. His dark eyes looked up at the even darker sky, and he sighed. He didn't understand. He deserved a friend. He supposed he had Germany and Italy, but he always felt like the third wheel when around them. Italy would express his emotions in a way that made Germany feel awkward, but he'd return the country's love with that of his own.

Japan secretly wished that he'd one day share a love with another like the love shared between Italy and Germany.

For a while, it had seemed like England was going to be his friend. Japan had liked this idea. The small island nation was almost the same as him. It seemed as though England was a western version of himself. And though England himself had wanted to become friends, they just didn't. And then America had attempted to become friends with Japan. This was obviously going to fail. The younger country was so different to the eastern powerhouse. Whilst Japan was quiet, always hanging back in the shadows, America had to be the centre of attention.

Though he'd never admit it, Pearl Harbour has and always will be Japan's greatest victory. He liked to think of it as revenge for having to put up with the constant source of annoyance that was America.

But he had payed for it with Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

Thinking about it caused old wounds to flare up. He rubbed his back tiredly. He continued to think about America and England, and their friendship. Japan knew that, even though he didn't show it, England loved America just as much as America loved England, and, from his public displays of affection, America appeared to love England very, very much.

Japan wished that one day, someone would love him for all the bad things, as well as the good things. He wished that, even though he had purposely hurt someone in the past, they would love him so much, they'd look past all that. He wished that someone would accept him completely for who he was, his achievements, his failures, his everything, like England did for America.

He knew the other countries loved each other. He wanted to know why they couldn't love him.

He closed his eyes, and slowly brought his head down.

Just one other country...any other country...

"Hey Japan, are you alright?"

Caught off guard, the small island jumped.

"China!" he said, turning around to face the country that had addressed him. "What are you doing here?"

Sitting down, China explained to Japan that, "I heard you like to stargaze every night before bed. I wanted to join you."

"Oh." Japan turned back to the sky.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight, aren't they?" smiled China, causing Japan to lose his chain of thought.

"I agree," he replied, without moving his gaze from them.

China flicked his ponytail over his shoulder. "Most people don't appreciate them. No one really notices the wonder of that which is right in front of them, do they?"

Japan sighed, and closed his eyes. "I guess."

He felt something slide over his hand. He looked down, worried it would be a snake. China had probably been whistling. The fool. Didn't he know that whistling at night attracted snakes?

It wasn't a snake.

"China, what are you-"

The larger country shushed him. "You aren't like everyone else Japan. You appreciate the beauty of the world around you."

It hadn't been a snake. It was China's hand.

"China-" Japan tried to speak, but once again was shushed by China.

"Japan, you don't take what's in front of you for granted. You are grateful for what you've got." His grip on the younger nation's hand tightened.

"China, please, listen to me-"

"I'm not like you. I'm selfish. I..." China seemed to pause for a second, as if deciding his next words very carefully. "I've been silently appreciating the beauty of something in front of me for too long."

He turned to face Japan. His eyes betrayed his soul, spilling its secrets out. Japan knew all to well what China was about to say.

"Japan, I-"

"Hush." Japan placed a finger to China's lips. "Now is neither the time nor the place for such talk."

"But Japan-"

The smaller country shushed him again. He checked quickly for others, first looking over his right shoulder, then his left. He closed his eyes.

"Japan-"

"I told you, now isn't the time or the place for such talk."

China sighed. He felt his heart sink. And then he understood the hidden meaning of Japan's words. He moved in closer to him. The younger nation kept his eyes closed. China's cheek brushed against Japan's.

"Then I won't talk," he whispered into Japan's ear. The hand that wasn't holding Japan's caressed his cheek. Japan didn't move, although he disagreed with such actions being made in public.

He felt China's lips brush against his. The immortal nation kissed him. It was gentle and sweet. Japan had never felt anything like this before, and it was over far too soon.

China moved away from Japan, and withdrew his hold on his hand. Japan still sat with his eyes closed, slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry Japan," mumbled China, "but I cannot be satisfied with that which I have any more. I won't be satisfied until..."

Japan blinked his eyes open. "Until what?"

"Until you love me."

Japan felt his heart burst. He smiled. "How should I love you, China-where-the-sun-sets? Should I love you like a brother?"

China shook his head. His ponytail flew across his face. Japan had never noticed it before, but the way China wore his hair was rather cute, and he rather liked it.

"Japan, I won't be satisfied until you love me the way I love you."

Japan reached for China's hand. "Then you should be satisfied China."

"What?" China stared at his hand in Japan's.

"China, I love you the way you love me."

China's face broke into a brilliant smile. He invaded Japan's personal space once again, and crushed him in a very strong embrace.

Japan smiled. Although he had been watching the sky very intently, he was sure he'd missed the shooting star that had flown past and granted his wishes.


End file.
